


Day Fourteen: Dreaming

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Voidtember2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: Over the years, Afina found ways to enjoy life to the best of her abilities once more.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voidtember2019





	Day Fourteen: Dreaming

Over the years, Afina found ways to enjoy life to the best of her abilities once more. Did this mean the Void which clung to her hollow chest stilled?

No, not for one moment. There was always an anxiety, a feeling of restlessness which kept her up at night. The fear of words, what she did or didn’t say or should have said.

It was not within Afina to forgive herself yet, but it was within her write down each day the things which made her smile. Opening up the small note pad, she’d trace a finger over each word and think back to what had inspired her to write it.

For darkness cannot exist without light, it is the loss of light which makes the dark so cold as it is the dark which causes people to grasp desperately for the light’s warmth.

Hope is a dangerous, powerful drug.  
But it is never foolish to hold it.


End file.
